Smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars and the like burn tobacco during use to create tobacco smoke. Attempts have been made to provide alternatives to these articles that burn tobacco by creating products that release compounds without burning. Examples of such products are heating devices which release compounds by heating, but not burning, the material. The material may be for example tobacco or other non-tobacco products, which may or may not contain nicotine. As another example, there are so-called e-cigarette devices. These devices typically contain a liquid which is heated to vaporize the liquid to produce an inhalable vapor or aerosol. The liquid may contain nicotine and/or flavorings and/or aerosol-generating substances, such as glycerol. The known e-cigarette devices typically do not contain or use tobacco.